About
What is Heroes of Rokugan Heroes of Rokugan, also known as Champions of the Sapphire Throne (and formerly as "Living Rokugan") is an ongoing role-playing campaign using the Legend of the Five Rings role-playing game published by Alderac Entertainment Group. You will be able to play your characters in any HoR event that runs anywhere in the world, gaining more experience, honor, glory, and status, and helping to shape the fate of the Emerald Empire. Almost all HoR events take place at conventions, game-days, or home play. There are a limited number online games as well, usually run through an instant messanger program. If you are interested in online events, we strongly recommend that you join the HoR Yahoo Group as that is where most of the organization for such events takes place. How can I get involved? Heroes of Rokugan does not require you to register yourself or your character. We do not have memberships or dues. We also do not requre you to 'validate' or otherwise get official approval for your character sheet -- instead, the GM at each table is expected to briefly review each character for legality before starting play. We do ask that you read and follow our character creation and house rules, and restrict your characters to playing only in official HoR adventure modules. The only thing you need to do to begin playing is to have your GM start requesting modules from our library. In order to run a legal table of Heroes of Rokugan, you will need a minimum of four players (plus a GM, of course), though the preferred number is six -- all adventures have been designed with six-player tables in mind, and GMs running smaller tables may need to employ some of the play-balancing options mentioned on our judging page. A table can be run with seven players, but we do not recommend it, and generally prefer that six be the maximum number of players. The modules are given numbers (i.e. ST01) according to the order in which they were released. As the campaign is a 'living' world, this is the chronological order that the events within happen, and we recommend playing them in sequential order for the optimal experience of the developing storyline. However, you aren't required to play them in order, and many adventures are fairly "stand alone" and can be enjoyed equally regardless of sequence. What if I want to do more? Many players have expressed interest in developing their characters' meta-game goals. There are really two kinds of meta-gaming; short-term and long-term. Short-term goals are thing like wanting a prohibited advantage or disadvantage. These things can, for the most part, be easily accomplished by making some sort of creative endeavor and sending it to the Campaign Admin. Then there are long-term goals. These are things like founding a dojo or a clan or marrying a high status/glory NPC. Expect these to take years to accomplish. We strongly encourage this sort of approach to the campaign, and urge players who are pursuing such meta-game goals to periodically e-mail the Campaign Admin with accounts of their progress (or lack of same). This doesn't necessarily mean everything your character does in a module, but rather the overall progress, and more importantly, progress and interactions made outside the module settings. Such submissions will be especially welcome (and more likely to earn results in the campaign) if they are accompanied by stories or fan-fictions.